Awanamílmib
by Eruaistaniel
Summary: "The stars," she said softly, "They seem to shine brighter tonight for some reason. It's like they, themselves are honoring the love of Luthien and Beren." A Valentines Day, one shot for my favorite elf couple! :)


**Awanamílmib**

* * *

**Since this day is known for love, I decided to add a bit of Legolas/Arwen love to my fan fiction repertoire. I have taken liberties by adding a celebration to coordinate with this date. **

**As to the title it means True Love's Kiss. Literally Awana=true, míl=love, mib=kiss. **

* * *

If one were to gaze into the peaceful valley of Imladris, one would find it was not so peaceful. The servants of Lord Elrond were all busy preparing rooms for guests, who were coming for the Feast of Luthien and Beren. This feast was to celebrate the symbolic eternal love the elleth and man represented. Many an Eldar couple loved this feast, due to the very romantic nature of it. By the next day elves form Lothlorien, Greenwood the Great, and the Grey Havens would be there.

It is no secret among the Eldar that Arwen Undómiel, the Evenstar of her people had more then a tender for one ellon. That ellon just happened to be Greewood's Crown Prince Legolas Thranduilion. It is also common knowledge that he loved her just as deeply. This courtship brought great pleasure to the rulers of each kingdom, for their union would unite the three Eldar kingdoms, by blood. Yet, let it be known, that though the two lovebirds knew the political reasons for their courtship, it was not done for that. Their affection for each other drew from were all eternal love came form, the heart and soul.

Being the time of the Watchful Peace, Legolas decided it was time to ask Arwen for her hand in eternal love. Elves were known for their long courtships, and theirs was quite a long one. He had asked to court her on her 1,500 begetting day, and over the nearly 470 years of their courtship, they grew closer each day. Even in their absences they learned to love over the distance. Truth be told Legolas had loved her the moment he saw her at a young age. He was indeed many a millennia her senior, but age was forgotten when one was an immortal.

So it was with that in mind when he slipped away from the feasting to go find the maiden who held his heart. It did not take long for the prince to find his Lady, in a secluded rose garden stargazing. "What has you so captivated?" He asked, sitting down next to her. Letting his eyes wander over her elegant form. She wore a dress of dark blue, with her hair down in all it's beauty. Then he too gazed at the sparkling diamonds arranged in the cloth of night.

"The stars," she said softly, "They seem to shine brighter tonight for some reason. It's like they, themselves are honoring the love of Luthien and Beren." Turning she gazed at her love. She caught her breath at how handsome he looked. Despite being the Crown Prince his hair was in his customary warrior braids, abandoning his royal circlet. His attire was of varying shades of green with embroidery of gold leaves.

"Yes, they do shine bright. But..." He looked back at her, "I must say I have the privilege of knowing the most beautiful star."

Arwen blushed at the hight praise, "If I am the star, then you are my sky to show my light."

"Arwen... dance with me." He said hearing the music from inside drifting out to where they were. Slowly he got up, and gently pulled her up with him into his arms. She didn't protest, relishing their close contact. So they danced, lost in each others' presence.

"Arwen," Legolas stop lifting her face off his shoulder to look her in the eye. "For many centuries we have courted, and years full of joy, and even sorrows." He was paused by the love in her eyes. "I love you with all that I am, and wish to ask you to be my wife." He held his breath waiting for her answer.

"Oh my love, I would love to be your wife." She cried giving him a smile that rivaled the beauty of the stars.

Having her answer he presented her with a ring of silver, with a mithirl jewel set in it. "I believe we kiss now." He said softly, bending his head just a bit to meet her lips.

"Yes, I believe so." She echoed leaning up to meld her lips with his.

So it was, the Evenstar and Greenleaf of the Eldar were wed within a year of his proposal beneath the very stars who witnessed the events of that night. As the years passed, and the Watchful Peace ended, their love endured through the lows and highs of their life. Legolas did join the Fellowship of the Ring bidding his wife to leave for Valinor, and that he would join her soon. Arwen was torn between going or staying to wait for him. In the end she stayed due to some happy news she wished to show him personally. So it was in Minas Tirith where they reunited, and Legolas met his son, Alyan Legolasion.

Due to Legolas' friendship with King Aragorn he stayed until Aragorn's death, building a kingdom of elves in Ithilien. There he ruled wisely with his beloved wife, Arwen and their children. Alas, upon Aragorn's death the sea longing was too strong for him to resist and so he sailed with his wife and children, and a dwarf in tow. With them sailed the last of the Eldar leaving Arda to the hands of men.

* * *

So what do you think?

As you may have noticed the children take on their fathers name adding 'ion' at the end.


End file.
